


我和达西先生的其他

by pangtouyu



Category: BJ - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangtouyu/pseuds/pangtouyu
Summary: 脑着玩的
Kudos: 1





	我和达西先生的其他

关于亲密关系

自搬进达西先生家后，我和他的关系越来越亲密。我们会每天亲吻，给对方起一些属于自己的小昵称，而我也会隔三差五地在达西先生的房间过夜。当然啦，我们平时还是分开睡，达西先生和我的作息时间完全不一样！

在家里的亲密关系越发亲近，在公众场合我们也慢慢不避讳。

我会坐着达西先生的车上班，穿达西先生的衬衫，午休时间和达西先生一起吃饭，偶尔会趁别人不注意偷偷和他接吻。他几乎给了我一切！而达西先生，让我叹一口气吧，我什么也不能给达西先生，只有没人相信的爱

达西先生不愿别人说我，在公共场合几乎不回应我的示好。我们在大众眼中完全就是痴情傻女孩和永远不给她回应吝啬糖爹。

我本以为律师所里的人只会认为我是金丝雀，但是天呐，达西先生为了打消他们的偏见从不送我名贵的衣物，只在我别人看不见的地方下功夫。我的每一双看似普通的白袜，都是手工缝制，一双至少要六十英镑！他总爱琢磨这些，哪怕我完全不在乎。达西先生总觉得对我有亏欠，他像父亲宠女儿一样娇惯我，我快被宠坏了！

好吧好吧，达西先生不愿在人前吻我，那我便在人后不停吻他。在家里我永远缠着达西先生。达西先生的腿几乎成了我的第二把椅子，当他把长腿盘起，我便会歪坐在腿窝中，笑嘻嘻抱住他的头，蹭他的鼻子。

达西先生经常把工作带回家里通宵忙碌。我作为他曾经的首席助理，永远不知道要怎么应对。达西先生的每一项工作我都清楚、正是因为清楚所以才知道有多重要。可作为达西先生的伴侣、我更清楚连续的工作会让他多吃不消。

一般情况下我从不直接叫停，我爱端着牛仔站在桌边和他聊天，随便乱聊什么都可以，只要让他停下来休息二十分钟。可如果遇上了棘手的问题，我怎么瞎扯他都不理我。遇到这种情况呢，我就会主动一点，直接扑倒达西先生的肩上撒娇，说一些乱七八糟的话让他难过，让他不得不休息。

这是我们的默契，也是我们的小游戏。可上次，我可真是出了大丑。

那天达西先生往常一样要通宵工作，这可是个大案子！无论我怎么插话他都不理我。我离开书房回自己屋子换了件衣服，一件大大的宽松的达西先生的衬衫。我们可好久没做了。今晚无论是为他还是为我，我都不会让他继续处理公务了。

我推开书房的门，看达西先生目不转睛盯着电脑屏幕，电脑外放出声，他一定又在复盘了。我蹑手蹑脚走过去，双手拦住他的肩膀，用力的吻了他的脸。是那种像小孩一样，嘴唇碰上去，离开时还故意发出声响的吻。我把脸埋在他的胸口，抬头看着他的下巴，说“达西先生，下班后你已经连续工作近十个小时了，不要再为难你那颗脆弱的心脏。即使是为我，你该上床睡觉了，快来疼爱疼爱你可爱的女朋友！”

年龄差永远是达西先生心中的伤，这句话最能刺激他。达西先生会笑着捏我鼻子，或是抵抵我的额头，放下手上的工作和我回屋休息。可这次，达西先生却半皱起了眉头，把嘴唇拉出一个诡异的笑容，说“  
sweet heart 等我开完会就休息好吗？”

我学他把嘴也扯出一个奇怪的笑容，轻轻翻个白眼，说“不要用这种借口好吗，大晚上的开什么会啦！”

达西先生拍拍我的手，指向电脑。说“布莱克先生身体恶化的很严重，他委托我们这帮老伙计帮他完整遗嘱，这太紧急了，我们都不敢耽搁。”我随着他手的动作看去，几乎事务所里所有高级合伙人都在。

我被吓的全身一抖，立刻跳开。想解释却只会吱唔。屏幕上爆发出了一阵爆笑。这些高级合伙人都是律师出身，和达西先生认识最少都有十五年以上，我不用担心他们会质疑达西先生的品质，可我，却结结实实丢了人。

我脸涨红，躲在屏幕后直勾勾盯着他。达西先生笑着说“布莱克先生也在笑呢宝贝，他可好久没这么笑过了。”

屏幕里传来响亮的笑声，大概是布莱克先生，他大喊道“可爱的年轻女孩，不要躲了，我们都认识你，马克向我们提过你，我们从没见过他这样爱一个女孩。”

我眼睛到处乱飘，脸更加红，天啊，达西先生居然对他这些老伙计提过我。我不敢回应达西先生的眼神，飞速跑回房间倒在床上。我的心脏快要炸开了，不仅是觉得丢人，更是觉得开心。达西先生无数次向我提起这群人，这群和达西先生整个青春缠绵的的人。我真不敢相信他们不反对我们的感情，我更不敢相信他们说达西先生从来没有像爱我一样爱别的女人。我快要疯了，我甚至开始忍不住落泪。

突然，眼角的泪被人拭去，达西先生坐在床边打笑道“不至于落泪吧，这可不是那个不管不顾就像我表白啊的野茫小妞。”

我坐起身，脸快要融化在他的大手上。问“这么快就开完会了吗？”

达西先生捏捏我的脸，转身打开衣柜取出睡衣换上。说“这群该死的混蛋，他们说要我珍惜还拥有性能力的每一天，不要辜负了你这位可爱的小姑娘。”

即使只有背影我也能猜出达西先生的表情，我咯咯笑了起来，扑倒床位抱住达西先生的肩，拉过他的手放在嘴边轻吻。说“达西先生，我的达西先生，你知道吗，和你交往的第一天我就在想，这双手，这双处理无数案子的漂亮大手，如果进到我的pussy里，会是什么感觉呢。”

达西先生的背僵住了，他不在继续换衣服，反手把我推倒在床上，手慢慢探道我身下，趴在我耳边说“这么看来，即使到了一百岁我也可以满足我的小妞咯。”

我笑着抱住他，也在他耳边轻声说“不如，我们现在就来试试。”

………

关于怀孕

圣诞前三个星期我怀孕了。我曾患过子宫囊肿，对生理期格外敏感，生理期推迟让我十分警觉，超过日期的第三天我便请假去了医院检查。结果出乎意料，影响我经期的不是讨人厌的囊肿，而是一个小小的孩子。

我完全没有心理准备，虽然我和达西先生从没做过防护措施。但是谁能想到囊肿患者会怀上五十岁精子质量不胜以往的五十岁男人的孩子！

我在孕检科坐着思考了二十分钟，转身去了楼上预约了堕胎。

替我做检查的时卡洛琳女士，从第一次达西先生带我来检查时她便知道我们的关系。这次堕胎也是她的建议。卡洛琳女士是英国最优秀的妇科大夫之一，她告诉我年长男性由于精子质量原因，很有可能导致婴儿的先天不足，可能性不算大，但谁也没把握。我们都是律师，没有哪个双律师家庭可以给孩子一个完整的童年。我不愿放弃我刚起步的事业，更不愿达西先生放弃。

我实在犹豫，我太想有一个孩子，一个弥补我童年的孩子。可卡洛琳女士的建议我必须参考。我甚至不敢告诉达西先生。

圣诞节之后吧，离圣诞只剩三个星期，没有那个母亲会愿意在圣诞前夕放弃自己的孩子。等到圣诞晚会后吧。圣诞晚会后的三天假期能让我思考出答案。或许吧。

去年圣诞晚会是达西先生为我买了宴会裙，今年这条是我自己买的。我的事业逐渐起步，薪水也足以支撑我稍微任性的购买一条只穿一次的裙子。

虽然还是在乎别人的议论，但达西先生的目光会支撑我参加完这场晚宴。

我和达西先生不像去年一样坐在同一桌，今年我作为优秀新人律师单独收到了邀请函。我坐在离达西先生四五桌远的地方。

晚会无非是法律知识的快问快答，一些名流的小调侃，无聊透顶，我无心应付。同桌人打探的目光太过赤裸，我连偷看达西先生也不敢。好在桌子上的吃的足够美味，碍于肚子里的小东西，我没有放开吃，挑着可能不会伤害婴儿的东西填填肚子。我不理别人，一边沉思一边吃东西。

好吧，我又开始自卑了。达西先生在主桌，在最耀眼的地方。我在四五桌外的新人律师桌。只有四五桌，只有几十步，但我却可能一辈子无法到达。每年新晋律师桌都会有太多新人，他们明年还会收到晚会的邀请函吗？我还会凭自己收到晚会的邀请函吗？今年的成就是我的起点还是我这一生的荣耀最高点？

我几乎抑制不住自己的眼泪，抬头悄悄打量同桌人，好在他们都没有看我，他们似乎被其他什么人吸引了。我揩去眼角的泪水睡着他们的角度看去。

嘭———！！！

一声巨响，一群携带枪支的恐怖分子从浓烟中出现。他们一进展厅就开枪射死了达西先生同桌的某人，厅内顿时乱起来。我立刻起身，下意识向达西先生跑去。没有几步便因心急崴了脚，许是旁桌的好心人不忍看我摔倒拽了我一把，但我太过焦急，竟就着那人的力气仰天摔倒在地，后脑勺着地，眼前一黑昏了过去。

是脸上的刺痛叫醒了我，睁开眼入目的是一个黑衣男子。他左手掐住我的下巴，右手扇打我的脸颊。见我睁开眼，他停下手笑嘻嘻说“小妞，你可终于醒了。”说完凑近狠亲我一口，拽住我的头发对这身后大喊“老大，咱带上她吧，这小妞长得真不错！”

头皮疼的我几乎落泪，我趁机打量周围。天呐，到底发生了什么！

展厅少了快一半的人，剩下的人围成一团跪在地上，每七八个人旁就有一个拿枪的恐怖分子，几个出口也都有人把守。

我焦急地向主桌撇去，他们样端坐在哪里，甚至和绑匪谈笑，仿佛什么都没有发生。可是我的达西先生却晕倒在地上！

“老大，给个话啊！”这天杀的绑匪还在对我不依不饶，拽着我的头发拖向主桌。

“什么时候了还想这个！快过来把这大人物捆好了带走！看起来像是为首的那个快步走过来给了揪我头发那人一耳光，接着把我推攘到地上。

那人很不情愿却也只能照办，他走到达西先生面前恶狠狠的踹了一脚，俯下身拽住达西先生的头发道“不要装了，快点起来，我们要赶在那群警察从北边赶来之前离开，你这位大律师可是我们最好的筹码之一！”

他们要带走达西先生，我该怎么办！

天啊，我这辈子脑子都没有这么快速转动过，我要救达西先生，我要救他！

我在地上换了坐姿，整理了一下自己的头发，起身喊道“嘿！先生，或许我才是你最好的筹码！”

我想到了一个惊天的注意，我可以救我毕生所爱。

整个厅内所有的视线一下都向我聚集，我把双手高举头顶，装作轻佻地又重复了一遍“先生，或许我才是你最好的筹码。”

视线内的枪头都对向了我，可我不能紧张，不可以紧张。

我举高双手走向主桌，道“先生，我是马克·达西的女儿，这位晕倒的先生是我父亲。”

在场大部分人都知道我和达西先生的关系，我只能祈求上天他们不要说出真相，沉默便好，沉默便能拯救我的达西先生。

为首的恐怖分子上下打量我，眼神示意我继续。

“先生，我爸爸五十岁了，身体一直不好，何况现在还在昏迷，相信我，如果你们要逃跑 年轻的女孩比不清醒的老头子更适合。”

为首那个拽过旁边人耳语几句，走过来捏住我的下巴，道“达西小姐，我凭什么因为几句话就改变自己的决定。”

我咽了咽口水，尽量让自己笑的放松，“爸爸是个英国绅士，紧急时刻他会毫不犹豫放弃自己的生命，我想你们一定不愿意失去英国最大律师所的股东做人质吧。而如果你们有了我，爸爸会付出一切换回我。”

我眨眨眼，眼角恰到好处落下一滴泪，“先生，求你了，让我当你的人质。”

那人大笑起来，道“你可真是个聪明的孩子，如果我是达西先生，我也会付出一切换回你。”

他打个响指，立刻有人过来把我五花大绑，推进主桌其他几位大人物的队伍里。这几位我还算眼熟，有几位甚至是达西先生认识数十年的老伙计。他们的眼中充满震惊。我苦笑一声“为了daddy，我愿意付出我的一切。”

我们被分开，七八个人负责一个人质。他们挟持着我们除了展厅，出展厅最后一刻，我扭头看到布莱克先生的夫人，我们在布莱克先生的葬礼上有一面之缘，我轻轻敲了几下头，只求她能看懂我的意思。

展厅外果然如他们所说没有多少警察，仅有的几个也忌惮我们这几个人质不敢上来。

今天可是英国最大毒枭行刑的日子，因为害怕劫狱，半个英国的警察都在英国北部监狱。这群律师怎么敢在这个日子举办大型聚会！

他把我们压上货车，后车厢里三个人质，十五个绑匪。

双手被束缚，我贴着车厢坐下睡觉，尽量蜷缩护着肚子，这里面还有一个小小的生命。我不在乎一切，不在乎生死，可我还是想保护肚子里这个小东西。

和我同一辆车的是英国外交大臣和内阁律师大臣，几乎是全英国律师界最重要的两个人。他们两个显然被吓坏了，车上的劫匪对他们的态度比对我更恶略。

皮革味，汗味，车厢的锈味交杂在一起，我只能用睡觉逃避。

醒了再睡睡了又醒，不知道过了多久。车开始急速，甩得我无法入睡，急刹声太过刺耳，车厢门还有铁打上的上的声音。我只能骗自己那是警察的枪。食物只有小的可怜的几个面包，我把面包让给了旁边两位。

不知过了多久，车厢门开了，我们进了一个大工厂里。

地上七八具尸体，劫来的人质只剩下我和车里的两个人。我想他们已经陷入绝境，不然他们决不敢伤害我们。

他们把我从车上推到地上，双手高举过头，我跪在地上，枪指着我的头。

工厂外被警方包围，狙击枪的红点充斥在肉眼可见的每一处。

飞机上传来声音“先生们、交出人质，我们还可以商量。”

我听到了直升机的轰鸣！警方终于追了上来，我想我们三个就是最后的人质。

手臂被掰的几乎一百八十度，我能听见骨骼嘎吱的声音。他踩着我的后背大喊道“放弃吧，我们从没有想活着离开，杀了那个会长我们的任务就成……”

突然，头上是爆发一声巨响，眼前仿佛下了血雨一般。后背被重力压住，我快承受不住，肚子也愈发疼起来。我直直倒下。

后背的重物被搬开，警察搀扶我起身。那重物原来是被爆头的尸体。

肚子越来越疼，不是我能承受的感觉。我脚下一软就到倒下，迎接我的却不是坚硬的地面而是一个柔软的怀抱。

是达西先生！我怎么没有听出来，飞机上的声音是达西先生！

达西先生捧起我的脸亲吻，“费什，我的宝贝，现在你安全了！”

我浑身卸了力，内裤更加粘腻，我想我应该猜到发生了什么。

达西先生把我佣进怀抱，轻拍我的后背安抚“没关系了，都安全了。”

我抱住达西先生突然痛哭起来，“达西先生，我骗了你，我怀孕了！我怀孕了！”

下体的血喷涌而出，身上渐渐失去温度。  
我慢慢下坠，昏了过去。失去意识前入耳最后的声音是达西先生呼叫的声音。

我的宝贝，我想堕掉的孩子真的离开了我。无论是身体还是精神，我没有想到这么痛苦。

黑暗，一望无际的黑暗，什么也看不见，我不停地跑不停地喊，没人应我。我跑的精疲力尽也不敢停，我想是在追逐什么，可前方什么也没有，我只能跑，向那黑暗跑。腿越来越重，浑身都是粘腻，我仿佛被扔进蜂蜜罐，浑身被粘住。

我开始下坠，从云端坠、从山顶坠、从律师所最高楼坠。谁来救救我，只要一直手就好，拉我出这深渊。

“费什，费什。”

是达西先生的声音，是我的达西先生的声音，我有救了！

我大喊一声，跌入达西先生的怀抱，我埋在他的肩头大哭起来。“达西先生，我只剩你了，求你不要走。”

“我不会走，我就在这儿呢。”达西先生的声音传入我的耳朵，我猛地坐起身，什么都不见了，入目的只有达西先生。

原来是在医院，闻着消毒水的味道，我第一次感觉心安。

达西先生脸贴着我的手腕，道“宝贝，我在，一切都结束了，不怕。”

我又开始落泪，我伏上达西先生的脸颊道“达西先生，我…很抱歉，我不该瞒你，我不该那么做，对不起，对不起。”

我颠三倒四，不知道说什么，眼泪不住的流，哭得嘴唇也在抖。达西先生抽纸帮我擦去泪水道“没关系的宝贝，我永远不会责怪你，是你救了我，是你用这个小宝贝换回了我。”

对啊，达西先生不知道我想堕了这个救他一命的孩子。达西先生甚至不知道我怀了他的孩子就要道别。我哭得更狠，因为即使是这个时候我也不曾后悔想要堕去这个孩子的念头。我的心中不止是愧疚，我坐起身环抱达西先生，我不敢告诉他，我不想告诉他，他已经失去了这个小家伙，何必再告诉他我因为这个小家伙而对他产生的猜测。

我看着达西先生的胡渣，原来这就是安心的感觉，原来这就是家的感觉。我凑过身子亲吻达西先生，言语已经无法表达我的情感，我骗了他，我骗了最爱我的人，可他依旧爱我，我大约是全世界最可恶的幸福者

达西先生从柜头上拿过小红盒子，将戒指摆在床上，“费什，这是我欠你的婚戒，嫁给我吧。等你好起来我们便去登记结婚，从此以后你便是我的妻子。我欠你太多，嫁给我吧，让我用余生弥补。”

我看着这枚大戒指笑出了声，去年圣诞达西先生用手上的戒指想我求婚，他一直愧疚没有给我一只真正的婚戒。

我将戒指戴在手上，道“其实我更爱你到了二十年的那只金戒指，但这枚大钻石，我还是收下咯。”

达西先生也笑起来，凑过来和我接吻。

我们都知道失去了什么，可我们不提，生活仍在继续。


End file.
